world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Conclave of the Divine
Conclave of the Divine A maiden sworn to the service of Artemis chases her monsterous prey through the dark woods, arrow nocked and ready on her bow, glowing faintly with moonlight. A Satyr, on his quest to find Pan, faces down a cyclops, with his only weapon being a large thorn. He focuses for a moment, and the thorn shines with an emerald light. Praying to his absent god, the Satyr lets his weapon fly, and fly it does. Legends even today tell of a blind cyclops on that island. Goddess' Blessing At 3rd level, when you cast Hunter's Mark, the spell adds radiant damage to weapon attacks, rather than simply increasing the damage those attacks do. Magic of the Ancients When you reach level 3, and for each level after, when your Spellcasting feature lets you learn a Ranger spell of 1st level or higher, you can choose the new spell from the cleric spell list, in addition to the Ranger spell list. Cleric spells learned in this manner become Ranger spells for you. Additionally, when you reach level 3, you learn one 2nd level cleric spell, despite not having the spell slots to cast it. You learn a 3rd level cleric spell in this manner at 5th level, a 4th cleric level spell at 9th level, a 5th cleric level spell at 13, and a 6th level cleric spell at 17th level. These spells all count as Ranger spells for you. Channel Divinity Finally, at third level, you gain the channel divinity option described below and can use your Channel Divinity once per long rest. At 7th level, you can use it once per short rest. Divine Burst You channel a small amount of your deity's power, but even that is a huge amount of power in the hands of a mortal. Using whatever action you would to usually cast the spell, you can cast one Ranger spell you know by expending a slot of one level lower than the spell you are casting. Quiver of Light Starting at 7th level, your goddess ensures mundane concerns like ammunition do not drag down one of her most skilled huntresses. By spending a 1 hour ritual prayer with a mundane quiver, that quiver gains the ability to produce arrows of solidified moonlight if all of the mundane arrows stored within it are used or removed. No action is needed to summon these arrows, they appear as you need them. You can instead use this feature to bless a sheath or other such storage for one non-magical thrown weapon you possess, and after you make a ranged weapon attack using a weapon drawn from that sheath, you may draw another as if that weapon had the ammunition proporty. Weapons and arrows created in this way count as magical, but otherwise bestow no additional bonuses, and dissappear after the attack, whether it succeeds or fails Pure of Heart Starting at 11th level, you age ten times more slowly and are immune to disease and poison. Divine Path When you reach 15th level, when you would be reduced to 0 hit points, your deity bends the rules a little in your favour, to help you return to the path the two of you basically walk together. You instead remain conscious on 1 hit point, and immediately after the current turn ends, you can take one additional turn of your own. You cannot use this ability again until you finish a long rest. Starting at 5th level, you can make two weapon attacks, rather than one, when you take the attack action.